Code Geass and K-On!: A Troublemaking Duo
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch gets tickets to one of the K-On! concerts.


Notes: Code Geass' studio is Sunrise and K-On!'s studio is Kyoto Animation.

Lelouch Lamperouge and Suzaku Kururugi walked by a garbage can. Lelouch said, "Lets check out the garbage can."

Suzaku asked, "Why?"

Lelouch said, "There might be some cool stuff in there."

Suzaku replied, "Garbage cans are gross."

Lelouch said, "Don't be a snob. I'm going to check it out." Lelouch went into the garbage can and started digging around the piles of garbage. After playing in the garbage can for five minutes Lelouch climbed out of the garbage can and said, "I found something that's really cool."

Suzaku asked, "What did you find?"

Lelouch said, "Concert tickets."

Suzaku asked, "Don't you hate most modern singers?"

Lelouch said, "No. They're okay, but they fail to live up to the amazing Tony Jay. However, these tickets are for a concert done by the world's best band."

Suzaku asked, "What's the band called?"

Lelouch said, "K-On!"

Suzaku asked, "What does that name mean?"

Lelouch said, "I don't know. There were two tickets in the garbage can. Both of them cost thousands of dollars each."

Lloyd Asplund walked by and said, "I'm the one who threw them away."

Lelouch asked, "Why did you do that?"

Lloyd said, "The K-On! girls' concert is too many miles away for me."

Suzaku asked, "Then why did you buy them?"

Lloyd said, "I don't like to think before I waste money."

Lelouch replied, "What a waste of money. It seems like you need to watch Tony Jay's song about money in order to learn about how to spend money properly."

Lloyd said, "I'm going to go eat five gallons of pudding."

Lelouch replied, "Okay Earl of Pudding." After Lloyd walked away Lelouch asked, "Wanna go to the concert with me Suzaku?"

Suzaku said, "Thank you for the offer Lelouch, but I have to go to work."

A few hours Lelouch returned home with bags of garbage. Lelouch said, "I went shopping at the free Goodwill."

C. C. replied, "Stop calling garbage cans free Goodwills."

Lelouch said, "I found something really cool."

C. C. asked, "What did you find?"

Lelouch said, "A couple of K-On! concert tickets. They're a really good band. Some people think that they're even better than Big Time Rush and the Oogieloves."

C. C. replied, "They do have lovely singing voices."

Lelouch asked, "Will you go to the concert with me?"

C. C. smiled and said, "Okay."

Lelouch replied, "I'm surprised to hear that. You usually reject my offers."

C. C. responded, "No offense, but most of your offers are about shopping in garbage cans and making Suzaku buy everything for you."

Lelouch said, "Oh no. Even though I got the concert tickets for free I'll have to take care of the plane tickets."

C. C. replied, "Pay for them yourself. Don't make Suzaku buy them."

Lelouch called Suzaku and said, "Buy me two plane tickets or our friendship is over."

Suzaku replied, "No."

After Lelouch ended his phone call he said, "I'll check the bags of garbage I brought with me for plane tickets." After digging around the garbage for fifteen minutes Lelouch found a couple of plane tickets.

A few days later Lelouch and C. C. arrived at the K-On! girls' concert. C. C. said, "I'm excited to see them sing."

Lelouch replied, "I'm moderately intrigued. When does the concert start?"

C. C. said, "In a few hours."

Lelouch screamed, "That's too long!"

C. C. said, "I'm hungry so I'm going to go get pizza."

Lelouch replied, "I'm going to do something fun."

C. C. said, "Don't cause any trouble."

Lelouch wanted to visit the K-On! girls while they rehearsed. Lelouch ran up to one of the guards and asked, "Can I go backstage?"

The guard said, "No."

Lelouch used his geass on the guard while saying, "Let me go backstage."

The guard replied, "Okay."

Meanwhile Ritsu, Yui, Mio, Tsumugi, and Azusa were practicing for the concert. Mio said, "We seem to be doing a good job."

Yui replied, "Darnit."

Mio asked, "What do you mean?"

Yui said, "Doing a good job is getting repetitive."

Tsumugi replied, "Then lets sing terribly."

Ritsu said, "That would be bad for advertising."

Azusa said, "We need to sing well."

Lelouch walked into the K-On! girls' band practice room. Ritsu asked, "Who are you?"

Lelouch proudly said, "I'm Lelouch Lamperouge, one of the best people of all time."

Mio asked, "Why are you in the practice room?"

Lelouch said, "You're one of my favorite bands and I have nothing to do until the singing starts so I decided to watch you practice."

Mio replied, "It's always an honor to meet fans, but we need to practice without fans spying on us."

Lelouch said, "Don't worry. I'm not going to cause trouble."

Ritsu replied, "You can watch us practice for a while."

Lelouch walked up to Yui and asked, "What's your job?"

Yui said, "I play the guitar."

Lelouch looked at Yui's guitar and said, "It's a pretty nice guitar."

Yui replied, "Thank you. I love my job."

Lelouch asked, "Can I borrow your guitar?"

Yui said, "Okay."

Mio said, "You shouldn't let random people borrow your guitar."

Lelouch calmly replied, "Don't worry. I'm one of the most careful people of all time." Lelouch and Yui played catch with the guitar.

Yui said, "This is such a fun game. I've been tempted to try this before, but I assumed that it would be too dangerous."

Lelouch accidentally threw the guitar at the ground. The guitar broke in half. Lelouch said, "I'm super sorry about that."

Azusa said, "Now the concert won't have any guitar stuff."

Lelouch said, "I'm pretty sure that concerts don't need guitars. It's sort of like how the Justice League doesn't need anybody except Superman and Batman."

Mio said, "You need to be responsible sir. Please don't break any of the concert stuff."

Lelouch replied, "I try to be careful, but I accidentally break things sometimes." Lelouch accidentally bumped into the microphone. The microphone crashed to the ground and got broken apart.

Azusa said, "You're not very careful."

Tsumugi smiled while saying, "Our guest has a good sense of humor."

Lelouch proudly replied, "Thank you. I am the clown prince of comedy."

Mio said, "We hope you enjoy the concert, but you need to leave the practice room."

Lelouch replied, "Okay." Lelouch needed to go to the bathroom. He saw the papers that had the concert's song lyrics. Lelouch thought that the song papers were toilet paper so he grabbed them and went to the bathroom.

Lelouch walked by the practice room and noticed that the K-On! girls were looking for their music lyrics. Lelouch said, "I thought that your song papers were toilet paper." Azusa facepalmed.

Mio asked, "Why would you think such a silly thing?"

Lelouch said, "The song papers were bright white so I thought that they were toilet paper."

Mio said, "It seems like we won't have a concert tonight."

Yui asked, "Can't we have a concert without musical instruments and song lyrics?"

Mio said, "I wish we could."

Lelouch tried to calm the band down by saying, "I'll sing a song for your audience. That way you won't lose money."

Mio asked, "Do you have any singing experience?"

Lelouch said, "I sing at my house all the time. The neighbors had very mixed feelings about my voice."

Ritsu replied, "We have no other choice so you can be the solo singer of tonight's concert."

Lelouch said, "I'm going to do an amazing job at singing at the concert."

A few minutes later Mio walked onstage and said, "I'm afraid that me and the rest of the band can't do the concert tonight. Thankfully a dude offered to be our solo singer tonight. Tonight's singer is Lelouch Lamperouge."

C. C. whispered, "Oh crud. Lelouch is going to get a lot of K-On! fans mad."

Lelouch ran onto the stage and said, "Greetings everybody. You shouldn't worry about not being able to have the K-On! girls sing, because I'm a really good singer. However my singing isn't as good as the incredible Tony Jay. Don't forget that we've got to have money."

A crowd member asked, "What are you talking about?"

Lelouch said, "Now it's time for my super cool song." Lelouch grabbed a spare microphone and sang, "Joker, Penguin, Catwoman, Riddler, Two-Face, Mr. Freeze, Poison Ivy, Scarecrow."

Mio said, "He's saying the names of Batman villains."

Azusa replied, "That doesn't count as a song."

Tsumugi said, "It's better than not having the concert."

Lelouch sang, "Mad Hatter, Clayface, Bane, Ra's al Ghul, Talia, Man-Bat, Killer Croc, Hugo Strange, Black Mask, Scarface, Firefly, Killer Moth, Deathstroke, Clock King, Calendar Man, Anarky, Kite Man, King Tut, Maxie Zeus, Egghead, Baby Doll, and Professor Bubbles." The crowd was very upset that they didn't get to have the K-On! girls sing and they weren't a fan of Lelouch's song. Several crowd members booed and threw stuff at Lelouch.

Ritsu said, "You're banned from going backstage."

Lelouch replied, "Fine."

Mio said, "Thank you for your song."

Lelouch replied, "But I failed all of you."

Mio said, "A failed attempt is better than victory without effort." Lelouch thought that was a corny thing to say, but he was nice enough to not comment on it.

Lelouch walked up to C. C. and said, "I caused a lot of trouble."

C. C. replied, "Your antics are part of your eccentric charm."

Lelouch smiled and said, "You're weird too."

C. C. angrily replied, "You need to word yourself better."

Lelouch said, "I'm really good at speaking with eloquence."


End file.
